We're All in This Together
by IsaBones
Summary: O colegial acabou... Mas quem disse que temos de deixar isso para trás?


_Lookin' forward from center stage  
To Graduation Day  
Time to get the future started _

_What we leave what we take with us  
No matter what  
It's something we're a part of  
We learned to fly  
Together side by side_

Dia de formatura. O colegial havia acabado para muitos alunos do East High School. Wildcats, professores e pais de alunos estavam reunidos comemorando após a cerimônia. Risos, lágrimas, abraços e beijos marcam o fim de toda uma época. O fim dos dias com os amigos do East High.

_I just hope the rest of my life  
Will feel as good as my  
High School Musical  
Who says we have to let it go?  
It's the best part we've ever known  
Step into the future... but hold on to_

-Vou sentir sua falta, cara! – Troy abraça Chad, se despedindo do amigo.

-Eu também! Mas nos vemos no verão para uma partida de basquete. Aí eu vou acabar com você! – Chad brincou.

-Veremos.

Os dois riram.

_High School Musical  
Let's celebrate where we come from!  
The friends who've been there all along  
Just like...  
A High School Musical... _

_Improvisation without a script  
No one's written it  
And now we have the chance to_

-Quem diria, maninho. Você vai para Julliard!

-É mesmo, Shar... Sinto muito por você não ter conseguido uma bolsa também... –Ryan mal podia acreditar, mas não queria se separar da irmã...

-Que nada, Ryan! Estou pronta para agitar na faculdade de Albuquerque, certo? E você mereceu muito a bolsa de estudos! Mais do que eu... – Sharpay deu abraço apertado em Ryan.

-Está chorando, Shar? – Ryan perguntou.

-Sim, mas de felicidade e orgulho de você! –Sharpay respondeu sorrindo.

-Cuidado para não borrar a maquiagem!

-Seu bobo...

-Obrigado por tudo, mana!

_But some day we'll be lookin' back  
Memories we'll have  
All the songs that we lived through  
The best of times  
So why leave them behind?_

_Why can the rest of my life...  
Be like my  
High School Musical_

-Desculpe intorromper- Kelsi parou em frente aos irmãos Evans. - Ryan, a diretora de Julliard quer falar com a gente!

-Onde eles estão?

-Logo ali... – Kelsi apontou e Ryan caminhou até os diretores.

-Kelsi! – Sharpay chamou quando a menina iria seguir Ryan.

-Sim?

Sharpay abraçou a menina, deixando-a surpresa.

-Cuida do meu irmão em Julliard, ok? Você promete?

-Pode deixar, Sharpay! Eu prometo... – Kelsi sorriu.

_Now we finally realize  
Who we are it just took some time  
We had to live and to learn to see the truth  
That nothing's ever impossible  
Into the future we all free-fall_

-Hey, Taylor! Boa sorte em Yale! – Chad abraçou a amiga. –Vou sentir sua falta...

-Eu também vou sentir sua falta! Prometo tentar ir a um jogo seu da faculdade. – Taylor sorriu.

-Só um?

-Você sabe que odeio basquete...

-Quem sabe eu faça você mudar de idéia.

Chad estava quase encostando seu lábios nos de Taylor, quando ela ouviu a chamarem e se separou dele.

-Taylor! – Gabriella vinha caminhando em direção a eles. – Não acredito que a minha melhor amiga se esqueceu de se despedir de mim!

-Não esqueci não, Gabi! – Taylor abriu um enorme sorriso para a amiga. – Vem cá...

As duas se abraçaram.

-Eu vou falar com Zeke...

-Tchau, Chad! – Gabriella abraçou o amigo. – Boa sorte na faculdade.

-Para você também, Gabriella. E Taylor. Depois continuamos aquela conversa... –Chad disse sorrindo, enquanto saía devagar. Taylor correspondeu ao sorriso e o garoto se retirou.

-Oh, Tay. Vou sentir tanto sua falta! – Gabriella abraçou novamente a amiga.

-Eu também, Gabi! Mas a gente pode se falar todos os dias!

-Por telefone não é a mesma coisa...

-Eu sei, amiga. Mas temos que fazer isso.

-Eu entendo, Taylor. É o futuro e nós sabíamos que ele iria chegar um dia...

-Não fique assim, Gabriella! Não se esqueça que não importa a distância, nós seremos melhores amigas para sempre! E além do mais, Troy vai estar por perto cuidando de você... – Taylor sorriu.

-Eu sei. Ele disse que vai me dar uma carona até Stanford quando formos... – Gabriella riu.

-Viu só? Ele se importa com você! Agora eu iria dizer "sem lágrimas", mas vai ser difícil, já que estamos chorando que nem dois bebês!

-Obrigada, Tay! – as duas se abraçaram de novo e depois continuaram a comemorar com os outros wildcats.

_All together, makes it better  
Memories that last forever  
I want the rest of my life to  
Feel just like a  
High School Musical!_

O ano havia começado mais uma vez, Gabriella estava no carro com Troy, chegando a Stanford. Ela mexia na bolsa, quando viu um envelope escrito "Para Gabriella" e logo que reconheceu a letra de Taylor,o abriu.

"Querida Gabriella,

Yale é demais! Espero fazer muitos bons amigos como você.

Não se esqueça, o colegial acabou, mas não precisamos deixar tudo de maravilhoso que aconteceu nele para trás.

Amigas para sempre!

Abraços,

Taylor


End file.
